


Die For Me

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arrows, Confessions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Supply Run, gone wrong, saved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are getting supplies with Clarke when an enemy grounder attacks. You take arrows for Clarke, almost die and get Clarke to admit her feelings for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die For Me

There are no bird songs or animal calls.

The silence is full of secrets and you can’t help the suspicion making the hairs on your neck rise.

The leaves crunch that under your feet are deafening. 

Your eyes can’t stop sweeping over the trees.

A primal part you can’t ignore makes you concentrate on the leaves.

You hear Clarke trudging beside you and somehow she is even louder than you. 

You see something from the corner of your eye and freeze.

The leaves bounce and your eyes widen.

“Why’d you stop? We need to get back to the Dropship,” Clarke’s voice is tense and filled with responsibility. 

Your heart is racing knowing something is large is in the trees.

“We need to run,” you whisper. 

You tear your eyes away from the treeline when Clarke touches your shoulder drawing your attention.

“What’s-”

You interrupt speaking quietly.

“Someone’s in the trees.”

You take one step forward heart pounding in your ears when it happens.

An arrow flies through the air an inch away from your foot.

You run.

Clarke runs beside you chest heaving with her pants. 

You watch her fall and react without thinking.

Your body covers hers hiding her body from view.

Her hair tickles your nose and you grunt with every arrow that makes contact with your skin.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

You go still becoming dead weight the unaccustomed pain overwhelming your senses.

Play dead.

You bite your tongue not moving except for the infinitesimal breaths that escape your nose.

It’s silent for what feels like ages.

You don’t move until the animals call to each other again.

You slowly rise grunting with the effort.

Your legs shake from the exertion.

A weariness has creeps in settling deep into your bones.

The world is odd now almost blurry but not a word escapes your mouth.

“Are you hit?” Clarke asks you but looks over you hisses when she sees the arrows. 

Arrows.

You have arrows in your back.

Every thought comes at a turtle’s pace.

Clarke looks over your back unnoticed.

“I can’t take the arrows out here,” You flinch a little as her arm wraps around your shoulders.

“We need to go back to the Ark.”

The walk takes an eternity.

Every object moves even becoming twins.

Your limbs start feeling like their weighed down with lead.

You’re halfway to camp when your body gives out.

“I can’t,” the words are slow and drawn out by the numbness of your tongue.

Your body gives becoming dead weight once again.

You start to fall and vaguely hear Clarke scream your name.

Then your body starts to shake and you can’t remember anything else.

___________________________________

When you become conscious, you’re laying on the cold metal of an Ark hospital bed.

Someone has placed you on your side putting something soft behind you to stop your body from rolling. 

You open your eyes and are surprised by what you see.

Clarke sits by your beside eyes bloodshot, reddened and bluer than you’ve ever seen.

“You’re lucky to be alive,” Clarke twiddles with your fingers and you watch the movements mesmerized.

No words could describe your thoughts in that moment.

Nothing seems real.

Lucky to be alive.

I could’ve died.

Is it bad I don’t regret it?

“Why would you do that for me?”

Clarke leans closer and her eyes beg for answers you can’t say.

You swallow harshly starting to detangle your fingers from hers.

She holds tight stopping you from pulling away.

“It’s not a big deal,” you mutter after a couple minutes of silence and tug your hand away. 

I can’t tell you.

You wouldn’t feel the same anyway.

“Yes it is!” Clarke roars and you flinch at the loud sound looking to the ground.

“I thought you were dead,” a harsh sob ripped it’s way out of Clarke’s throat.

You look up instantly at her sobs confused and torn.

“Don’t you die on me!” Clarke screams as the medical personnel take you away.

“You died,” Clarke cries and it sounds so pained your heart breaks. “Your heart stopped beating.”

You cautiously reach out a arm and she buries herself into your shoulder.

Your heart feels like you’ve been running for miles.

“You can’t die for me,” she yelled again breath hitching. “Not again.”

I died?

“No one should die for me,” another sob escapes Clarke again and a flicker of anger in you appears at the comparison.

“Finn didn’t die for you,” you’re quick to disagree. “He died because he killed a village of innocent people. He said it was for you but if Finn really loved you, he wouldn’t have put that on your shoulders.”

You pull away stomach clenching at the heartbroken look in Clarke’s eyes.

“This isn’t your fault,” you stare straight into Clarke’s eyes deadly serious. “It’s mine. My choice.”

You take a quick inhale terrified but ready.

“ I did it for me.”

You pause looking for any signs of disgust on her face.

Your heart thunders through your eardrums seeing all Clarke’s focus on you.

She watches, actually listens and it reminds you why you need to say it.

“I like you.”

You admit it in a near whisper timid but brave.

“ I might even more than like you. ”

You stare at your palms instead of facing her nervous to the brim.

It’s silent for a couple heartbeats before Clarke responds.

She pushes your shoulder with only a little pressure and you move back making room for her. 

Çlarke maneuvers herself until she’s almost buried in your chest and you feel her shy grin from your heartbeat through the threadbare cotton.

“I like you too.”

She moves her head to look up at you hair a mess, eyes still red and still as beautiful as when you first saw her.

You grin in relief hugging her tight ignoring the stinging of your stitches.

When you pull away a little, Çlarke speaks.

“If you die again, I’ll bring you back to kill you myself,” Clarke threatens and you smile only stopping when she pulls you into a kiss.


End file.
